thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Pierrot
Tribute Lillian Pierrot is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie's permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Lillian Pierrot Age: 17 District: 6 Gender: Female Personality: Lillian´s personality is a mystery. She is an impressionable person bound to the whims of others and unable to think or act for herself, only to fulfil their expectations of what, in their minds, she﻿ should be. She can't confess because that is not her part to play, so she must continue her act, even if it breaks her. Deep down, behind her shell, she is a sweet and caring girl who would always try to stand up to her friends. But she has no friends, as nobody can bond with someone laching completely in independent personality. Weapons: Lillian can handle with meteor hammers, or alternatively knives. She can acually go just fine with both weapons. Height: 6`3 Strengths: Lillian hasn´t any weapon experience, but in training she quickly connects with meteor hammers and can handle with knives. She is quick and agile with both of her choice weapons, so she can attack both fast and with force behind her blows. Just like her weapon handeling her battle style can be described with two words : quick and agile. She uses her old acrobatics classes to their full extend, so she is an extremely deadly opponent in close combat. She can also climb very well and is very intelligent, smarter than most of the other tributes. Weaknesses: Lillian may be quick and agile, but she lachs severely in sheer power and force. She is whispy and fail and can´t handle too much damage before subduing. She has lived all her life in the suburban District 6, so she knows nothing about living in the great outdoors or edible plants and she is going to need great allies to survive. Her personality will make it hard to gain allies, as nobody can really trust her just as she can never trust anyone. Also sponsors will be a problem, as The Capitol will just see her as another face in the crowd. Alliance: Anyone, even Careers if they really want her Token: Her necklace Fears: She is afraid what others are whispering behind her back, and she is very scared of showing her true colors. Interview angle: She will become what The Capitol wants her to be, and just go with what the interviewer says. She will try to get her heartbreaking past to them, though, so she may get some sympathy sponsors. Bloodbath strategy: Lillian will fight in the bloodbath, trying to get as many kills and supplies she can. She will stay clear off The Careers, unless she has allied with them, and only grab the most neccesary. Her first priority is a weapon, then other supplies and lastly kills. She will only kill if she sees an opportunity for it, or if she´s threathened. Games strategy: Lillian will hide out with allies (if any) for the most of the games, and avoid confrontation competely. She will survive using nature to it´s full extend, harvesting edible plants and hunting on the wildlife. Only when just a handful tributes remain she will move out into the open, fighting hard to win and to come home. Backstory: She was born of Ophelia and Warram Pierrot in the richer part of District 6. On the outside her family was perfect, relatively rich and never starving. But that was on the outside. On the inside Ophelia and Warram was abusive and cruel, only expecting the best from Lillian and treating her like a personal slave. At first Lillian often complained and whined, but she quickly learned that doing so only resulted in even more hardship and cruelty. She slowly transformed to the person she is today. She was always the person everyone wanted her to be, and was always alone. At school she made smalltalk, did her schoolwork and just was there. Everyone though she was a nice and friendly girl, but nobody ever made friends with her as she was just what they wanted her to be. She smiled and pretended to love her life. But at home, when her parents weren´t looking, she frequently cut herself and cried. She couldn´t keep her act, she was slowly breaking from the inside. One day she returned from the daily torture session that was school to find the house empty. She searched everywhere for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found. She kept herself to her room until she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and ran to open the door, she though her dreadful parents were home from god knows where. But that wasn´t the answer. What met her was two peacekeeepers who informed her that her parents had been found dead in an allyway, hanging from a rope next to eachother. They had commited suicide together. Lillian played the part of heartbroken and crying girl excellent while the peacekeepers was there. The moment they left, however, she dropped her act. She couldn´t belive it, her gruesome parents finally dead! She could finally let her act drop, and she returned to her normal, before she had transformed herself. She quickly got lots of friends and stopped with self harm. She was happy for about three months. Then, at the reaping for The Hunger Games, she was reaped. She couldn´t belive how heartless this world was and went back to her old self, retreated back to her shell. She had had enough with this, either she came back as a hero to District 6 or she died trying. But she will not give up, never. She plastered on her karakuri pierrot persona, and walks fearlessly into The Justice Building. Notes: Her whole character (except her parents from the backstory section and her physical appearance) is completely based off the song Karakuri Pierrot, sung by Hatsune Miku. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:District 6 Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes